New Providence
General Information Protestant|culture = English (British)|tech_group = Western|government = Pirate Republic|rank = Duchy|development = Start: 5|capital = New Providence (482)|tag = NSS}} is a Protestant English pirate republic located in the Lucayan Archipelago area, Caribbeans region, Central America subcontinent, of the North America continent; arising during the 'War of the Spanish Succession' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Protestant 's colonial subject Protestant English West Indies in 1706, the republic would be surrounded by the waters of the Bahama Islands and Bahama Channel (Bahama Channel area, Caribbean Sea region). will be re-annexed by the British West Indies and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Country can also form via the "The Pirate Republic" event, details noted below. New Providence Formation Event * Description: "Nassau has fallen! The pirates of New Providence have become so emboldened by the absence of civilized government in the Bahamas that they have overrun the fort and proclaimed a Republic of Pirates. Chief among them is the pirate captain Benjamin Hornigold. Hornigold maintains a tenuous leadership over the traitors and criminals of the island; the ruthless lieutenants under his command watch him closely for signs of weakness. This ‘Republic of Pirates’ is not only a violation of our sovereignty over the Bahamas, but an affront to all civilized peoples. Anarchy reigns in New Providence." ' * Trigger Condition(s): ** does not exist ** Either the country: *** Is not a subject *** Has at least 2 cities *** Owns core province(s): Bahamas (482) ** or one of its subjects: *** Has at least 2 cities *** Owns core province(s): Bahamas (482) ** One of the following must be true: *** Treasures fleet recently passed through the trade node of Bahamas (482) *** Privateers have at least 5% trade power in the trade node of Bahamas (482 *** A country with its capital in the Caribbeans region has at least 5 war exhaustion ** The event 'The Golden Age of Piracy' has happened * Mean time to trigger: 12 months * Enabled if: the country is controlled by a human player * Choices: ** "A pirate's life for me!" *** The owner of Bahamas (482): **** Becomes a republic **** Enacts Pirate Republic government reform **** Gains government reform progress spent on current reforms by country it spawns from **** Gains 50 republican tradition **** Gets the religion and primary culture of country spawned from **** Gets regiments up to the land force limit (80% , 20% ) **** Gets ships up to the naval force limit (30% , 30% , 30% ) **** Gets a new ruler: ***** Named 'Benjamin' of the 'Hornigold' dynasty ***** Has the following skill: '3 ' '''3 3''' ***** Re-election of this leader costs no republican tradition **** Gains Piratical Ideas and Traditions **** Gets new missions *** Human player plays ** "They will hang for this!" *** The owner of Bahamas (482): **** Releases as an independent state *** New Providence: **** Becomes a republic **** Enacts Pirate Republic government reform **** Gains government reform progress spent on current reforms by country it spawns from **** Gains 50 republican tradition **** Gets the religion and primary culture of country spawned from **** Gets regiments up to the land force limit (80% , 20% ) **** Gets ships up to the naval force limit (30% , 30% , 30% ) **** Gets a new ruler: ***** Named 'Benjamin' of the 'Hornigold' dynasty ***** Has the following skill: '3 ' '''3 3''' ***** Re-election of this leader costs no republican tradition **** Gains Piratical Ideas and Traditions **** Gets new missions Decisions Construct the Kiel Canal * Requirement(s): ** Holsteen (1775) owned by country or its subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 10000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -10000.00 Ducats ** Province of Holsteen (1775) goes under the greats project of the Kiel canal Construct the Panama Canal * Requirement(s): ** Panama (835) owned by the country or a subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 30000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -30000.0 Ducats ** Starts the construction of the great project: Panama canal in the Panama (835) province Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Form English Nation * Requirment(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is English *** Primary Culture is Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture is Norman ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** does NOT exist ** Own core province(s): London (236), Oxford (237), Wessex (234), Kent (235) and Essex (238) * Effect(s): ** London (236) becomes the capital ** Country changed to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** If the Primary Culture is Norman then: *** Change Primary Culture to English ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): East Anglia, Wales and Wessex ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace English Ideas and Traditions Piratical Ideas and Traditions * '''Traditions: ** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition ** +1 Leader(s) without Upkeep * Ambition: ** -25.0% Unjustified Demands Cost * Ideas: ** Religious Apathy: *** Negative religious tolerance no longer gives any penalties. Heretic and heathen provinces do not give us any penalty to religious unity. ** Plunder: *** +25.0% Looting Speed ** Buccaneers: *** -10.0% Infantry Cost ** Sail in Consort: *** +20.0% Global Naval Engagement ** Elected Quartermasters: *** -2.00 National Unrest *** +10.0% Morale of Navies ** Pirate Bays: *** +1 Naval Combat Bonus off Owned Coast ** Life of Liberty: *** +25.0% Rebel Support Efficiency *** +10.0% Sailor Recovery Speed Category:Countries Category:War of the Spanish Succession Category:North American countries Category:Central America subcontinent Category:Protestant countries Category:English countries Category:British countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Pirate Republics Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Events